


Outlaw Queen One Shots

by reginasregal



Category: Disney - Fandom, Evil Queen - Fandom, Evil Regals, Once Upon a Time (TV), Regina Mills - Fandom, robin hood - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, F/M, Married Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, Pregnant Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginasregal/pseuds/reginasregal
Summary: A collection of OutlawQueen One Shots, ranging from heartbreak to domestic fluff.Mostly Robin taking care of Regina, because it warms up my heart to write this 💁🏻♀️
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Cora, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Destiny Lies in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is homeless and tries to get a job at Robin's diner.

"There you go, boss," the waiter told Robin before placing the steaming cup of coffee on the table.

Robin would usually spend the morning in the small diner he owned, savouring his breakfast before getting started on the pile of paperwork which was bound to be waiting for him. He would normally check the news while filling his lungs with the rich aroma of the coffee, but that morning, something - _someone_ \- made him snap out of his usual routine.

He watched her hesitantly step inside the diner, carefully wiping her worn out shoes before entering. As much as her body betrayed her fear of being noticed, trying to limit her movements to the bare minimum, her eyes were wildly scanning the surroundings. Robin intently observed the woman as she approached the cashier, trying to make out what she was saying. After quite some effort, he caught on some words and signaled the employee to send her over to his table.

The woman hesitated for a moment before slipping onto the cushioned chair opposite from Robin, but instantly sighed in relief as she found a comfortable position. After only a few seconds, the woman remembered that her clothes were too dirty for her to sit the way she wanted to, so she quickly tried to make herself cover as little space as possible.

"I heard you were looking for a job. I am Robin Locksley, I own this place," he said, offering a kind, encouraging smile.

"I... I am Regina, but I was not exactly looking for a regular job, that would be rude of me to ask for, given my current state. I was wondering if it would be profitable for you to hire me, but pay me with a single meal per day, rather than the normal salary," she said as she fidgeted with her hands.

For Robin, it was an odd request. No one ever came in and asked for a job, but offered to work without receiving an actual paycheck. He could see she looked disheveled, her clothes were torn and dirty, while the occasional patches of skin he could notice were covered in bruises. Without having to ask, Robin knew she probably lived on the streets, but tried her best to keep herself clean.

"Let's start with a meal, what do you think? I was going to have breakfast, so you could join me," Robin said.

Seeing the way she retreated into herself, the man quickly spoke again.

"This one is on the house, you do not have to pay for it. We will go over the details and you can start next week, if that works for you. What would you like to have?" he asked, pushing the menu towards her.

Regina could not bring herself to ask for the meal she wanted, but Robin quickly noticed the way her eyes lingered on a certain photo in the menu.

After spending a couple of hours discussing with Regina, Robin remembered that she did not have a place where she could sleep. He vehemently refused to leave her on the streets again, so he kindly invited her to his house, where she could occupy the guest room.

To say that he needed to convince her she would not be a burden would be an understatement, but Regina finally accepted to join him. For the first time in many years, Regina encountered so much kindness coming from a single person, so she could not stop herself from letting Robin help her.

"Bathroom," Regina managed to say as she entered Robin's house.

Moments later, she was hunched over the toilet, gripping the porcelain seat with a force which made her knuckles white. Robin quickly followed her, wincing at the horrible smashing sound her kneecaps made when they connected with the tiles on the floor. He gently massaged her back, trying to soothe the convulsions her body went through while trying to remove the food she ate. When she stopped throwing up, Robin quietly welcomed her to lean on him, engulfing her in a warm embrace.

"I will take a wild guess and say that your stomach was not used to receiving so much food in a short time?" he asked.

She answered with a simple affirmative mumble, trying to calm her stomach down.

"How about I leave you alone for a while so you can take a bath? I imagine it would do you more good than a shower, you are freezing. I will go fetch you some clothes you can wear and maybe make some toast and tea so you will have something in your stomach," Robin said.

A while later, Robin was leaning on the bathroom door, which Regina had left open, while looking at the woman in front of him. She was giggling as she played with the bubbles she poured into the bathtub and all of her worries seemed to have vanished. She clearly acknowledged Robin's presence, but made no move to send him away. Instead, the woman continued to laugh and enjoy her bath as much as a child would have.

"Are you having fun, milady?" Robin asked as he sat on top of the toilet seat, next to her.

"I have not taken an actual bath in so many years, I almost forgot what it felt like!" she said.

After Regina dried herself and got dressed in Robin's clothes, the two of them settled in the living room, each one finding a comfortable spot on the couch. They went over the details of Regina's new job, her duties and the salary Robin insisted she should receive, but finally chose to watch TV for a while. Not long after that, Robin peeked at Regina, only to find her fast asleep, curled up underneath the heavy blanket. He decided not to move or wake her, but he managed to make enough noise for her to open her eyes.

"Could you please... Actually, it's nothing, good night," she said, clearly visible on her face that she very much wanted to go on.

"What do you need me to do?" he pushed.

"Could you stay here? It is too quiet and it ironically makes me afraid," she said, her voice resembling a whisper more and more as she spoke.

"Quietness is never a good sign," she added.

Robin smiled, then resumed his place on the couch, keeping a respectable distance from her. People might call him insane for taking a woman out of the streets into his home, but the more Robin nurtured her, the more he realised she could only thrive with a little bit of help.

________________________________

There you go, my first one shot! :)

If you have any ideas or want me to write a specific plot, I'm waiting for your messages.


	2. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roland asks Regina to teach him magic.

Robin had been wandering around the town for several hours before finally deciding on heading back home. Roland was probably still asleep and Regina said she wanted to finish reading her book, so Robin decided to take a walk and clear his mind. That was the night - the one when he finally gathered enough courage to propose to Regina. After everything they had been through, Robin understood that he did not want to spend one more day apart from her. However, proposing to Regina turned out to be a bit more challenging than he initially expected. It was not that she demanded something grandiose, but it was him who wanted everything to be perfect.

The moment he entered their home, Robin was immediately greeted by the sweet sound of his lover's rich laughter. His eyes were now glued to the two most important people in his life, Roland and Regina, as they were animatedly chatting in the kitchen. They did not see him, so he took advantage of the situation and leaned upon the closest wall, trying to hear what they were talking about. 

"Come on, just a little bit!" Roland pleaded while sticking his bottom lip into an adorable pout.  
"I do believe you can gather your toys even without magic, Roland," Regina smirked towards the young boy.  
"I don't want to use it to clean up my room, I have more important plans than that," he argued back.  
"Alright, come over here," Regina said as she finally gave in.

Robin watched as his son excitedly left his seat from the kitchen island so he could sit on Regina's lap. For a 4 year-old, Roland was still a tiny boy, and Regina loved that she could still cuddle him like a small baby.   
"Remember, Roland, magic is emotion. It does not matter if you are born with it or not, you can use magic if you truly believe in it," Regina told him.  
The young boy firmly shut his eyes, extending both of his arms in front of him, just as he saw Regina do countless times before. 

Only moments later, a cupcake appeared in front of him. It was messy, the frosting was almost melted and Regina also suspected that it somehow was not thoroughly baked, but it was still something Roland managed to create out of thin air.   
"I did it!" he shrieked once he opened his eyes.  
Regina beamed at him, congratulating and hugging him close to her. While growing up, Rumplestilskin only used punishments as means of encouraging Regina during their magic lessons, which was probably one of the causes why she could only use dark magic, so she vowed to herself to only use positive reinforcement with her children.

"Let's put some sprinkles on it, shall we?" Regina proposed.   
"Can we?" Roland asked with childlike enthusiasm.  
Regina only smiled as she waved her hand around Roland, targeting the collapsing cupcake. A white mist left the palm of her hand, instead of the purple one which she was used to. Roland's cupcake was surrounded by it, and by the time it dissipated, the desert had doubled in size, the frosting was fixed and various types of sprinkles covered it.

Roland rapidly turned in Regina's arms, kissing her cheek and wrapping his small arms around her neck.   
"I only want to use magic for one more thing now," he stated decisively.  
He resumed his initial position, facing away from her, and closed his eyes. When Regina could not see any change around them, she turned Roland around and gently asked him about what he wanted to do that time.   
"I wished for you to be my mommy," Roland replied shyly.  
"Oh, Roland..." Regina began.  
"Is that alright?" Roland asked with uncertainty in his voice.  
"I... Yes, Roland, of course it is. However, you do not need to use magic for that. You know I will always love you, my little knight, and I would be honored to be your mommy," Regina answered as she caught a glimpse of Robin standing next to the door. 

Well, Robin definitely had to step up his game for the proposal after his son stole the spotlight like that.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina argue after she fights against Storybrooke's most recent threat, despite being pregnant.

She was used to it, given the fact that it happened after every fight she took part in. Regina would help the so-called heroes, save their lives and defeat the ones who threatened Storybrooke, but everyone would forget about her actions as soon as the fight ended. She did not pay much attention to it at the beginning, because she understood that her journey towards obtaining redemption was going to be tougher than her helping out once. 

However, it had been years since she turned to the good side, and she was yet to be invited to the usual celebration after defeating the latest villain. Regina would always be the vital part of the team, and none of their successes would have been possible without her, but as soon as the fight was over, the "heroes" would leave her behind. It was not once that she was left alone bleeding, bruised or even severely injured because everyone seemingly had forgotten about her. Everyone except for Robin, of course. Robin was always there for her.

This time, however, Regina realised she made a mistake by taking part in the fight as soon as the first pulses of magic left her body. Regina promised to him to stay away from anything that could be dangerous, and yet she did not waste a second after realising that her help was needed. She went head first onto the battlefield, ignoring the nagging thoughts that almost yelled at her to shelter herself and her unborn child.

It was the reason Robin did not want her to fight anymore, or even put herself in remotely dangerous situations. Regina was halfway through her pregnancy, but Robin and Henry were the only ones who knew about the child. She was not showing as much as she should have, and her small bump could easily be concealed underneath the uncharacteristically large clothes she had started to wear. It initially started off with Regina wanting to pass the critical 3-month mark, but her fear of something happening to the baby made them delay making the announcement even more. 

It was how the argument between Regina and Robin began. When the witch they were fighting sent Regina flying backwards and smashed her into a car, Robin's world seemed to stop. He told her - no, he actually _insisted_ \- that she needed to take better care of herself, but she did not seem to pay much attention to him. Robin knew she tended to be reckless when the ones she loved were in danger, but he kept on repeating that she needed to protect herself and their baby as well. 

Amazingly enough, Regina got up after crashing into the car, prepared to resume where she left off. She would have went straight back into the fight, had Robin not wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place long enough to snap the magic-stopping cuff around her wrist. He had to manhandle Regina and shove her into the car before he managed to get them both home, but the fight they just left behind was nowhere near the one that was about to begin. 

"What were you thinking, Regina? You cannot throw yourself into a battle like that!" Robin argued.  
"Do you actually consider it would have been better if I waited on the side?" she bit back.  
"Yes, I do! At least for the child you are carrying. That witch blasted her magic at you and sent you flying into a car, how can you imagine I would be alright with that?" Robin yelled.  
"Listen, Robin, I am not some damsel in distress, and I most certainly do not need you to lecture me on what I should or should not do," she screamed. 

Regina waited for a moment, uncertain of what to do, before turning around and walking out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Robin behind. She knew he was right, she should have been taking better care of herself. The realisation that she endangered their child instantly made her retreat into herself in order to deal with the repercussions the way she was used to - alone. 

"Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she entered Granny's Diner.   
As expected, the entire city was begging to gather for a celebratory dinner, one she was not invited to.  
"Regina, I completely forgot..." Emma managed to say before the brunette spoke again.  
"You forgot about me, I know, there is no need to rub it in my face any further. May I speak to you in private?" Regina asked, carefully eyeing the ones around them.  
"Yeah, I suppose you can," Emma said, standing from her seat and directing Regina towards the back of the diner.   
  
The pair reached the furthest booth from the door, but Emma made no move to sit down again before Regina did. She seemed awfully pale and, as much as Emma pretended not to care, she could see the way Regina was trying to hide the pain she was in.

"Regina?" Emma asked for the third time, panicking when she realised that the older woman had trouble focusing.  
"Robin and I had a fight," Regina admitted with a small, defeated voice.  
Emma was not quite sure how to handle the situation, mostly because it was the first time the mayor had ever trusted her with something so personal. However, Regina continued talking, sparing her from having to come up with an answer to the sudden self-disclosure.  
"He was right and I did not react well, but I have left the house and do not plan on going back tonight. Is there any chance you can put me up for the night?" Regina asked.

  
"You really don't look well, Regina," Emma said before enveloping them in a white cloud of magic. 

Before Regina understood what was happening, they were in Emma's house, in the living room. The sudden movement caused her stomach to churn violently, so she bolted for the room she truly hoped was the bathroom. Moments later, Regina was emptying her stomach while Emma paced nervously around her.  
"Will you tell me what on Earth is going on?" Emma asked with an exasperated sigh.  
"It hurts," was all Regina managed to say before slumping back against the wall. The only movements coming from her were the soothing circles she was rubbing right next to her hipbone, towards her abdomen.  
When Robin took her home, the adrenaline kept her from feeling the pain, but as soon as she reached the diner, all sorts of aches took over her body. Her head was pounding, causing her vision to blur, she was slightly shaking and her stomach continued to do somersaults. 

Seeing her when she leaned back against the wall, Emma noticed the barely-there bump on Regina's abdomen.   
"Regina? Are you... Are you pregnant?" Emma's eyes went wide in shock.  
Nodding weakly, Regina grunted at the dizziness that came with the movement.

"Robin was right and I did not know how to react, so I just left. It is just that... I do not know what to do when someone tries to take care of me, so I lashed out. I was impulsive and endangered our baby by joining you in the fight,” she said.  
"Alright, we need to take you to Dr. Whale. I'll call Robin on the way. No matter what you think right now, he wants be there for you and this kid, so I won't let your big-ass ego keep him away."   
Regina only remembered letting out a fragile “thank you” and then feeling Emma haul her in her arms so they could get to the hospital. Somewhere along those lines, Regina's body decided to spare her the pain and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up, Regina was in a hospital room, with Robin next to her. He seemed to have fallen asleep, but his fingers were still threading gently through her hair.   
"Robin?" she winced at how raspy her voice sounded.  
He stirred next to her, taking a moment before he actually woke up.  
"Regina, you are awake," he said.  
She did not have time to reply before he hugged her even closer, whispering apologies into her hair. Even though she was wrong, he was still the one who took it upon himself to comfort her.

  
"How is the baby?" she managed to ask.  
"Whale said something about your blood pressure being too high, so that was why you were feeling sick. The baby is fine, nothing happened, somehow," he said.  
"I am sorry, Robin. I am sorry for fighting with you, even though I should not have, and I am sorry for putting all of us through this," Regina said.  
“What is important is that we are alright now, you are here and both of you are well. Everything will be alright. Just, stop pulling away from me, let me help," he said while bringing her closer to him.


End file.
